Emerald Knight of Destiny
by Diabolos Gear
Summary: A force of nature with human form. A monster with the skin of a man. Pride Knight. Those were the words used to define Exaboold, a young nomadic warrior whose only affiliation is himself. He had an easy life where he did what he wanted but after meeting a certain old dusty crow, his life changes forever. Now he must join a fight between good and evil to save the world.


"Blablabla" Normal Speech

" _Blablabla"_ Thoughts

 **Chapter 0: Emerald Trailer**

-0-

 _ **Mistral**_

In a tawdry tavern located in a small town in the Mistral continent, there was a bartender serving drinks to his customers, who enjoyed their liquor with joy in their hearts.

"Another day like any other" The bartender commented as he handed out drinks.

He was 40 year-old man, he had a robust physique but with visible muscles in his arms and back, his hair was dark accompanied by a beard and brown eyes. He was wearing a tight dark green shirt that showed his muscles and a bit of his belly, he has long pants and brown boots.

The bearded man was about to return to his bar but heard the whistle of one of the customers who called him.

"Hey, buddy, I have a special request if you do not mind" The customer said as he finished his drink and flirted with the waitresses.

This customer was a tall man with a thin figure who had dark hair and a barely visible beard, his eyes were red. He has a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

The bartender sighed tiredly and went to the table to write down the request of this enigmatic man.

"Very well, mate, what would you like to order from the menu?" The bartender asked taking a notebook.

The customer just let out a small laugh for the bartender's confusion "No no, I said I had a special request, I never said I wanted something to eat" The red-eyed man said with a smile "But since you're in that, I'd like another round of this liquor you have here, your flavor is very refesting" He added.

The bartender raised an eyebrow "I see... Then what do you want? If you want company let me tell you to go to the brothel that is located a few blocks from here"

The red-eyed man simply took another drink before replying "Well, I am a hunter who was passing through and I came to this place because I heard a rumor, in the forest near this village, there is a kind of protective guradian who takes care of his village" The tone in the black-haired man's voice immediately became serious "And I would like to know if you can give me some information"

The bartender narrowed his eyes slightly. "And what business do you have with the Spirit of the Forest, Mr. Hunter?" He asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Hey, I swear I'm not a bad boy, it's just curiosity" When he noticed that the bartender's penetrating gaze did not change, the red-eyed man sighed heavily "Fine, you caught me... A friend of mine wants to know in depth the circumstances and the situation of your village. He thinks that this spirit, as you call it, can be dangerous for your peaple and he sent me to solve this mystery"

For a few seconds that seemed eternal, the bartender kept watching the man with red eyes in silence, until he simply sighed resigned "I guess you will not leave if I do not give you what you're looking for" The bartender sat down at the table and gave him the order a waitress to look for drinks "I'll tell you what I know, so listen carefully, mate, because I'll tell you a story"

* * *

' _As you should know. This legend is told five years ago, when our town was invaded by a horde of thieves who took everything they found'_

' _We were used to this deal and we prepared ourselves. When the thieves came and took our things, we just stayed on the sidelines and continued with our daily routine'_

' _Except that… One day…'_

' _The thieves were found at the gates of our town. They were half dead, barely able to breathe. And next to the unconscious bodies of the thieves there was a mountain of objects... Our belongings were returned by a good Samaritan'_

' _At the beginning we were frightened... But with the passage of time, we noticed that the bandits and terrorists began to come less ... And those who arrived, were brutally attacked before being able to reach our town'_

' _In that moment we knew, whoever he or she was, was a protector of the weak. You can call us naive and foolish but we know the truth'_

' _And that's how his legend came about. A mysterious vigilante who took care of our village and, in exchange for his services, we simply gave him food'_

' _Although no one knows who or what this guardian was... That's how it was for the next five years to this day, until I met him'_

' _I remember that day as if it had happened yesterday'_

* * *

 **-[RWBY]-**

 _ **One year ago**_

In a wooded area located somewhere in Mistral, a group of explorers were inspecting the area while looking for something... Or someone.

These soldiers were a group of Faunus members of the known group White Fang, a group of 'terrorists' who dedicate themselves to the theft of Dust and the terrorization of anyone who got in their way.

"Are you sure that these are the correct coordinates?" An explorer asked.

"Yes, our informant said that in this forest that Forest Spirit is hidden or whatever the locals in the village call that thing" Another said nodding

"How can we be sure that it is not some kind of Grimm that made its nest in this area?" One of the soldiers asked with a touch of fear in his voice.

"No, it's not a Grimm. According to reports, since this Spirit appeared, the Grimm activity was greatly reduced, as if something or someone were hunting them" The leader of the soldiers commented as he watched carefully. zone in search of clues.

Before anyone could make a comment, the sound of the leaves of the trees was present along with a gentle breeze. All were put on alert and drew their weapons in case an enemy was following them.

"Stay alert, I think this Spirit is near." The group leader said firmly.

"How close?"

At the moment when the soldier asked that question, everyone heard a strong footstep from one of the darkest areas of the forest.

"Something tells me it's very close" One of the soldiers commented sarcastically at the sight of a figure emerging from the brush and bushes.

It was a human man of great stature, he probably exceeded two meters and his hair was jet black with crimson red eyes, his body was muscular and tanned. He only wore tight-fitting green trousers as clothing, his muscular chest was visible to everyone, more than one girl blushed at the sight. But what made this truly dangerous man was the enormous weapon he wielded.

He had a huge war ax beautifully ornamented with different gemstones around its handle and blade. The blade of the ax was silver and shone with sunlight and its handle was dark brown. In the center of its head, the ax had a large blue gem.

Noticing that the look of the wild warrior was on them, the leader of the group stepped forward "We are proud members of White Fang! Identify immediately, human garbage!"

For a moment, the warrior did not seem to react to the demands of the group but after a few seconds of sepulchral silence, he spoke. And he said two words

"Get out" His voice was imposing and intimidating.

But the leader did not back down and walked towards the teenager with a gun in his hands and aimed the young man with it. "You are not in a position to make demands! Now you will come with us for having been a nuisance in our operations!" The leader of the group roared with fury but the young man did not flinch at his outburst.

"Get… Out… Now" The red-eyed young man repeated severely, this time he showed a silver aura surrounding his body.

Of course, the leader ignored him and started to laugh "HAHAHAHA! You must be an idiot! We're seven and you're just one person!" He scoffed with an arrogant smile "You know what, I think the best thing is to eliminate the problem at its roots, I'll kill you here and now" The leader said getting ready to pull the trigger "This beauty that I have in my hands is the best in technology for destruction, even a Professional Hunter would be lucky if he survives after just one shot" He added.

The leader's weapon was a kind of cannon similar to a bazooka but it had a laser sight and several turrets as if it were a missile launcher. For this reason, it was normal to think that only one rocket was enough to kill a human or Faunus, even a Grimm would be reduced to ashes.

"Wait, Boss! Adam said—" One of his subordinates tried to make the leader reconsider but he shut them up.

"No matter. He is just a miserable human so Adam will understand" The leader declared before pulling the trigger "Goodbye, human, I'll see you in the afterlife"

 _ ***BOOOM!***_

A huge explosion shook the area and a large curtain of fire consumed the young man in a sea of flames. The force of the explosion caused some trees to fall due to the power of the weapon.

The leader smiled pleased "Well, now we only have to inform Adam that this annoyance has already been exterminated and we can continue with our operations in this region" He was about to leave with his subordinates but when he carefully observed the smoke screen, he took a surprise "No way… It's impossible"

 _ **(Seven Daedly Sins S2 OST – Sunshine/Escanor Theme)**_

In front of him was the dark-haired young man, complete unharmed after receiving a missile all over his face!

Everyone was terrified by what they witnessed, they never imagined that something like this was possible. That weapon had the power to destroy a house and that brat was unharmed?! That did not make any sense!

"Weak, very weak" The red eyed teen muttered in disappointment.

"W-WE HAVE TO KILL HIM! F-FIREEEE!"

Dominated by fear and paranoia, all the soldiers and their leader began firing all rounds of their weapons in an effort to kill the young man in front of them.

He on the other hand, received all the attacks of White Fang's soldiers without even moving from his position, as if he told them in silence that those attacks would not have any effect on him.

Once the ammunition ran out, all the soldiers watched in horror as their new enemy was standing in front of them without any injury. And the worst of all is that he had not moved a centimeter of his position!

"No way…"

"Th-Thi is insane"

"We're gonna die"

"It's a monster"

The soldiers and even the leader seemed to be on the verge of breaking out of fright at what he was seeing before his eyes. This brat was a fucking monster with human skin.

"If you finished, I think it's my turn now" The red-eyed boy commented with a bored look as he lifted his ax.

 _"What is this, is he really human? It's a fucking monster! We will not survive this attack!"_ The leader quickly turned around and ran "RUUUUUN!" The other soldiers followed his example and retreated at great speed but it was too late, they had entered the wolf's mouth and it was not sure that they could survive the fury of a beast.

"Begone, weaklings" The red eyed teen declared with a serious dead voice.

One could imagine that faunus would have more refined instincts due to their animal traits and it is true. But they were unable to perceive the murderous intent of the attack until it was too late.

 _ ***THOOOOOOOOM!***_

The next thing that happened was that the young man hit the ground with his weapon creating a huge explosion of pure brute force, as if a meteor had fallen from the sky, and generated a powerful tremor that shook hundreds of meters of the forest causing the earth to deform.

The explosion was made by pure raw strength without any power or semblance. The animals escaped frightened even before the attack will impact the present zone because the killer instinct and an alpha aura was enough to alert them.

 _ **(Seven Daedly Sins S2 OST – Sunshine/Escanor Theme [End])**_

When the wind subsided and the great smoke screen dissipated, a crater 100 meters in diameter and 20 meters deep could be seen in all its glory. And inside that same crater, there was the young man with crimson eyes.

He observed the damage that his attack provoked and noticed that the trees were thrown off being uprooted from the ground, great fissures formed everywhere and the meadow was completely destroyed. The result of that attack was an area of 200 meters that resembled a wasteland.

"Huh... It's a shame, I really thought that these guys would give me a challenge but that can not be done anymore. A bunch of weaklings like the others" He said before taking a big leap to get out of the crater.

At that moment, the young man with red eyes felt a presence not far from his location. According to his estimates and according to the density and forces of the auras he felt, they were five people.

"Well, I think it's best to investigate, maybe I'll get a good challenge after all" He sighed before heading at a great speed towards the location

It didn't take him long until he came to a clearing where some villagers were being threatened by two White Fang soldiers. The villagers were an obese human bartender and two faunus girls, and from what he could tell the bartender was seriously injured.

"Tsk, these villagers never stop getting into trouble" He walked with a bored expression towards the group and greeted them as he knew "Hey, idiots!"

All eyes were on him and one of the soldiers walked towards him spoke with superiority while holding his gun "Well, well, well, look what we have here, a human trying to become the—" Before the soldier could continue speaking, the red-eyed teenager knocked him out of a sudden blow that sent him flying until he hit a tree, destroying it in the process.

"You talk too much" The black-haired teen said with a deadpan look.

The second soldier was frightened and tried to attack the red-eyed boy with his gun but it disappeared in a blur of speed and reappeared just behind the soldier and knocked him out with a light blow to the neck.

"This is boring, I think I should have fallen asleep" The dark-haired teenager said casually before looking at the villagers, who tensed when those crimson red eyes watched them carefully closely until he greeted them "Huh, you still here? I thought you guys left this place" He said

The villagers looked somewhat bewildered by what happened. First, a mysterious explosion broke out from nowhere. Then, this mysterious young man with crimson eyes appeared and came from the same direction from which the explosion came. Afterwards, he proceeded to crush White Fang's soldiers like rag dolls.

Needless to say, this day was very stressful for them.

"Ngh!" The bartender's growl of pain caught the attention of the girls, who began to take care of him.

At that moment, the mysterious savior approached them "Hey, old man, are you okay? Because you look like shit" The blunt and sharp language in conjunction with the innocent and playful look of the boy caused others to look at him with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, we're fine, young man. Thanks to you" The bartender said smilling a bit despite the pain.

The black-haired teen tilted his head "I do not know why you are thanking me. All I did was come because I was bored, I had no intention of saving anyone" Once again, the group of villagers looked at him with sweatdrops on their nape "… Anyway, I think I'd better get out of here" And so, the dark haired boy walked away from the group.

"Please, wait!" One of the faunus girls begged.

He stopped and turned around "What do you guys wants now? I'm busy" He said with annoyance.

The girl blushed a little and looked away "Well, could you tell us your name?" The girl was nervous before such an individual whose aura was suffocating but at the same time warm.

"Mm, if you want to know... I'm Exaboold Rice, remember it well because I doubt we'll see each other again"

The man with beard smiled at him "Well, I must thank you for helping us, young Exaboold. You sabe our lives" Despite the hard, sharp words of the red-eyed boy, the bartender knew he was not a bad guy.

The teenager's expression hardened "Do not address me as if I were your friend" With this said, he disappeared when he returned to the forest again.

* * *

' _At first I thought that he was a shitty brat and a jerk but that idea was gone when I noticed that he had taken the soldiers of White Fang without us being able to notice it. And the next day, the whole group of White Fang, was found unconscious at the gates of the village'_

' _Obviously we all knew that this was the work of the forest spirit. But they were all very busy celebrating that they did not notice a mysterious young man with crimson eyes watching the far away. All except me'_

' _At that moment I knew it. That brat was the powerful spirit of the forest. The guardian of our town'_

* * *

 **-[RWBY]-**

"So you're telling me that the powerful and terrible spirit was a brat of my niece's age the whole time?" The red-eyed man raised an eyebrow in confusion. Clearly he was surprised and skeptical about the story's veraciy.

"You can believe whatever you want, mate, I know what I'm talking about" The bartender got up from his seat and went back to work, but not before giving a final message to the mysterious client "If you know what is good for you, do not look for problems here because that brat is devilishly strong, mate"

"Please, call me Qrow"

"Ok, Qrow. Within a few moments you will have your beer so be patience"

"Oh, it's okay. I'm about to leave, so don't bother yourself, mate" Qrow got up from the table and said goodbye to the bartender, but not before winking at some waitresses, who laughed at that gesture.

"What a strange man" The bartender shrugged and returned to his work.

Outside the tavern, Qrow took his scroll "Ozpin, I think I found it" On the scroll appeared a message from the man known as Ozpin

 _{Please proceed with caution, this child is not like any other. He needs guidence}_

Qrow raised an eyebrow "I do not understand why so much scandal, Oz. Yes, the boy has an overwhelming strength but I don't think he will help us. From what I heard, he doesn't want to interact with other humans or faunus" The man with red eyes commented skeptically.

 _{Mm, you may be right, Qrow, but we can not allow an individual like him to align with Her}_

Qrow sighed "I guess you have a point. Anyway, I'll let you know when I find him... If I can find him"

 _{Very well. Good luck, Qrow}_

"Heh! Yeah right. You already know that luck is never in my side. I think he's one of those guys who hit before asking questions... Now that I think about it, I think he could get along with James" Qrow turned off his scroll and walked towards the forest.

 **-[RWBY]-**

Inside the forest, in a cave near a mountainous chain, was a solitary figure resting on a bed made of leaves and animal fur. Beside him was his weapon.

His facial expression reflected absolute calmness for his dream but that was interrupted when he woke up suddenly and took his ax and then hit the ground with it.

The red-eyed boy blinked a couple of times before noticing what he had just done "Oh, it was just a little fox" He commented while watching the aforementioned animal run terrified.

Taking advantage of the fact that he was already awake, Exaboold left his cave to stretch his legs, with his ax resting on his shoulder _"Hm, why do I have the feeling that an old dusty crow will come to annoy me?"_ He thought for a moment before shrugging "Anyway, I think I'll go for a midnight walk"

As he made his way through the forest, the animals moved away from his path when they recognized that suffocating and warm but at the same time dark and destructive aura that came from him. As if he were a force of the same nature with human form.

-0-

 **Chapter's End**


End file.
